


Moving On

by RedgyToDie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgyToDie/pseuds/RedgyToDie
Summary: Alice finally gets over Nate with Deacon's *special* help.





	Moving On

Their eyes locked for a long, intense moment, gray and blue orbs fighting for dominance. Then suddenly, Alice was being pushed against the counter. The hard edge pressed almost painfully into her back, but the tingling sensation of his lips devouring hers distracted her from the discomfort.

He quickly went to work in discarding her heavy leather coat, and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. Alice simultaneously tugged off the sunglasses that Deacon never seemed to be without and tossed them onto the couch behind her. 

He let out a noise that could only be described as a growl and lifted her up onto the counter with ease. He resumed their heated kiss with a renewed passion, this time his hands travelling up the scarred plain of her worryingly flat stomach…

Alice nearly hissed when he stopped just short of her breast. “Why did you stop?” she panted, pulling back a little to look into his eyes. It was one of the few times she was able to do so, and she relished in staring into those gorgeous blue pools.

He flashed her a sly grin. 

“What’s the magic word?”

She pretended to think for a moment. “How about ‘keep kissing me before I stomp you in the throat?’” His grin deepened.

“I love it when you get feisty.”

“Then you’re really gonna love me in a second if you don’t kiss me again you idiot.” He didn’t stop grinning, but he did at least oblige in pressing his lips back against hers. The pace was slower now. Sweeter. Alice felt herself relaxing into the embrace, and her hammering heart gradually slowed in sync with Deacon’s.

His hands tangled themselves deliciously into Alice’s hair. She’d been growing it out recently, and it was much easier for him to tug on the wispy red locks. She let out a sigh of contentment and unconsciously pulled him closer, wanting to feel every curve of his body against hers.

Then there was the guilt. 

It happened every time she got tangled up with Deacon like this. Just as soon as she finally began to think she was getting over Nate, she would catch flashing images of his warm brown eyes. Each time it happened, she felt terrible. She felt like she should be grieving, not moving on.

She pulled away from him, and Deacon’s eyes hardened, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “It’s him again, isn’t it?” he asked her gently. She nodded and kept her gaze fixed on the ground, desperately trying to reign in the tears before they could fall.

“I’m sorry, Deacon. I’m… I’m trying, I really am, but I don’t know if I can do this.” She could almost hear his heart break at her words. She tried not to flinch.

“You know, you don’t have to stop loving him.”

She looked up at his words. His eyes were soft and gentle, not at all edged and hungry like they had been a moment ago. “What do you mean?” she pressed. Deacon took a small step away from her, letting her have her space.

“I don’t expect you to stop loving him. I could never ask that of you. But you shouldn’t - no, you can’t let the guilt keep eating at you like this. Trust me, I know.” His words were so raw, Alice had a feeling he knew what he was talking about. After all, the Wasteland had taken something from everyone, particularly from good people like Deacon

Alice studied the man she had spent the past few months with. His strong jaw bone; his chiseled, handsome nose; and his eyes, of course. He was by all definitions a very handsome man, but there were other things too, things that only people who knew the real Deacon could see. The premature worry lines in his forehead; the dark circles under his eyes caused by countless sleepless nights; and less noticeable, the film of sadness that always seemed to cloud his vision whenever he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.

Nate had been the perfect man. He was all handsome and all charm and was Alice’s first true love. However much she loved him, her late husband had no place in this terrible new world. Alice gasped, suddenly realizing something.

“I love you,” she blurted it out before she could stop herself, but as soon as it left her lips, relief washed over her like a tidal wave. Soon it was a chant upon her lips, an unanswered prayer as she buried her head into his chest and flung her arms around his neck.

He stumbled in surprise from both her sudden hug and her sudden confession.

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” she repeated over and over. Deacon felt all his bottled up emotions pop the cork and overflow, and he returned her embrace with - what he hoped - just as much emotion. 

After what could have been minutes or hours, they pulled away and stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” she said again, but this time a whisper. It was like she was telling him a secret no one else could know. 

For the first time in a long time, he smiled - a real smile. He reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“I love you, too.”

She bit her lip, looking conflicted with something for a few moments before speaking again. “I’m ready now, I think. As ready as I’ll ever be. I can’t move on if I don’t take the first step, right?”

Deacon looked worried. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Alice. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

She shook her head. “No, I do want it. And I want it to be you,” she paused and took his hand. It was much larger than hers, and Deacon couldn’t help but smile a little. “Please, Deacon. I love you.”

He wasn’t going to agree to it at first, but the pleading look in her eye made him hesitate. He wanted to - God he wanted to - but at the same time he couldn’t just take advantage of her in her state. She was broken and lost, but then again, so was he. He wondered if he was ready himself.

She kissed him again before he could answer. Suddenly his entire body was on fire. This kiss was completely different from a few moments ago. It burned with love, passion, and most of all, hope. Hope for a new future at each other’s sides. Maybe he was more ready than he thought, and maybe she was, too.

They were in the bedroom before he even knew they were moving. He gently laid her down on top of her blankets and crawled on top of her. Everywhere she touched him left his skin smoldering, and she was a very thorough woman. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and all but completely pulled him on top of her. Their lips parted, but the sharp little nibbles she left along his jaw made up for the loss of contact. Almost absent mindedly his hands resumed their earlier travel up the length of her stomach, pausing momentarily when he felt her ribs poking through her skin.

“You need to eat more,” he commented. She snorted and planted another sweet kiss on his neck.

“I will, as soon as you get those pants off.”

Oh shit, Deacon thought with a smirk. This time, his needy fingers finally found the soft mounds of flesh on Alice’s chest. He raised a brow and flashed her a suggestive look when he noticed there wasn’t a bra in his way. She just shrugged and continued on her own warpath. 

Her breasts weren’t very large, especially since winter had set in and food had become scarce. But they still managed to fill up Deacon’s large, calloused hands, so you would hear no complaints from him. He pushed her shirt up for better access and began kissing her delicate skin softly, occasionally leaving little bite marks as he went.

Alice let out a breathy moan and pushed out her chest to give Deacon more room. She dragged her hands up and down his back, then frowned when she realized he was still wearing a shirt.

She gently nudged him from his work on her breasts and tugged his t-shirt over his head. For a moment he almost looked panicked, but Alice laid her hand against his muscular chest. 

Deacon felt her cool fingers against his skin, and it sent shivers down his spine. He watched her intense gray eyes study him, taking in every detail. He felt out of his element; he wasn’t used to being so… vulnerable. The last time a woman had seen him like this…

But when she looked up at him beneath her thick lashes, and gave him a smile warmer than any whiskey you could ever drink, he didn’t feel vulnerable. In fact, he’d never felt safer, which was odd, considering he was with the most dangerous woman in the Commonwealth. 

“I can’t be the only one at the party,” he said, and almost immediately regretted it. He cursed his corny sense of humor, but Alice let out a soft giggle at his jest. He smiled at the sound of it.

“You should laugh more often,” he told her truthfully. It was her turn to look embarrassed as he stripped her of her simple gray shirt. 

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been this. Aside from her obvious lack of food, deep, ugly scars marred the surface of her smooth, pale skin. Some looked older, like the small faded line just below her belly button. But others were fresh, barely a month old.

His lips pressed into a frown as he traced the freshest looking one. It glowered back at him, looking red and painful. Alice winced under his touch.

“How…?” he asked.

“Some Raiders from awhile back,” she answered, gently guiding his hand back to her breasts. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

He accepted her attempt at changing the topic and resumed kissing and sucking on her soft flesh. When he finally reached her nipple, Alice hissed in pleasure and arched her back, encouraging Deacon to keep going.

He sucked like his life depended on it, and he was rewarded with Alice’s short nails digging into his back. He didn’t mind, though. In fact, it brought him satisfaction, and he was sure she could feel his smirk against her skin.

Before he knew what was happening, Alice slunk out from beneath him and flipped him over onto his back. He stared up at his partner, an astonished look on his face. She laughed again, and this time it sounded just a little bit darker.

He didn’t mind the change in position, though. In fact, when she pushed herself off of the bed and stripped out of her pants, he decided that he quite liked it. She crawled back on top of him (knowing damn well that Deacon was enjoying the view) and began her work.  
Her kisses upon his chiseled chest were soft at first, but as she made her way past his ribcage and navel, they became longer and more intense. She could feel him shiver with each kiss and it was delicious.

Deacon was chewing on his bottom lip by the time she reached the waistband of his jeans. She looked up at him—damn was that sexy—and slowly, carefully began unbuttoning his pants. The zipper seemed to take an eternity to come down. But then he noticed she looked hesitant.

“Alice?” he asked. Is she remembering him again? “Are you okay?”

She laughed dryly. “I’m worried I might be a bit rusty. After all, I am two hundred and ten years out of practice.”

But then she got a sly look in her eyes and a shit-eating grin that made Deacon’s heart race. “But then again… it seems like you’ve liked my display so far.” She gestured suggestively to the rising bulge in his pants, and Deacon cursed silently to himself. 

“You should feel honored. He only comes out of his shell for things he really likes.”

She let out a loud snort. “You call your dick a he?”

Deacon grinned. “Would you prefer it to be a she?”

She rolled her eyes, nervousness gone, and delicately tugged his pants down. He was in just his boxers now, his pants around his knees. Alice made sure she held eye contact while she slipped his underwear down…

Now, Deacon was fairly inexperienced when it came to sex. His first and only had been his wife Barbara and now, he supposed, Alice, too. Despite this, he had always known that he was… well, big.

Alice gawked at the member that flopped back against Deacon’s stomach. She couldn’t wrap her whole hand around it, and he was still only halfway hard. If she measured it, she guessed it would be about seven inches, but it was his girth that was impressive. She felt the hunger deep inside her core stir.

Deacon had to fight to keep his eyes from fluttering shut when she grabbed his cock. The way her fingers left a trail of embers upon every square inch of skin she touched combined with the fact that he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten laid sent ripples of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. If it felt this good now, he wasn’t sure how much he would be able to handle it once he was actually inside her…

Alice wrapped her tiny hands around his length and admired it. She was wondering how in the hell it would fit inside her when she gave an experimental lick at the tip. Deacon shuddered at the feeling of her tongue against his flesh, and she grinned in satisfaction. 

The first thing she noticed when she wrapped her lips around the tip was the taste. It was musky for sure, like a mixture of the earth and just a tad of sweat. It wasn’t unpleasant, but she was surprised at how… clean he was. She laughed to herself. I’m sucking his dick and the only thing I can think about is his personal hygiene.

As soon as he felt the wetness of her mouth around him Deacon became a quaking mess. His fingers unconsciously found their way into her mussed hair and pulled, to which she hummed her approval. That only set him off even more. Her fingers just barely scraped against his inner thighs, his pelvis, his…

Deacon’s eyes crossed. He knew that if she kept this up, he would come, and fast. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of his new lover by coming too quickly, so he did the only thing he could think of.

There was a loud slurrp as he pulled Alice’s mouth from his cock. Her big gray eyes widened in surprise as he completely flipped her over onto her back with ease.

He flashed her a devilish grin. “Can’t be the only one having fun, can I?” He didn’t even bother with foreplay: he could already see the dampness seeping through her panties.

The cloth gave way with a loud rip, and he tossed them across the room. Then, he launched his attack. He started at the sensitive skin surrounding his true prize. Like opening a present, you have to start with the wrapping.

Her scent was intoxicating, and he hadn’t even tasted her yet. He decided he would have to remedy that. He gave her one good, long lick, and planted a teasing kiss on the skin above her slit.

She jerked at the sudden bolt of pleasure Deacon’s tongue gave. He smirked and attacked her with renewed interest, savoring the taste of her juices. Somehow, it reminded him of mutfruit. 

Alice’s hips bucked against his hungry mouth, all too eager to give him more. “Fuck,” she hissed, dragging her fingernails up his back. Deacon relished in her obscenities, taking that as encouragement that he was doing a good job.

He worked at her pussy mercilessly. She bucked and moaned and grabbed and scratched, but still Deacon persisted. It wasn’t long before her movements became more frantic. “Deacon…” she breathed. It was one of the few times she’d ever called him by his whole name instead of just Deeks. “Deacon, I’m gonna cum!”

He didn’t stop his assault. In fact, he pushed harder, eager to taste the flood of juices that would drip from her core, just for him. She didn’t even last another whole minute when she let out a squeak. Her thighs clamped around Deacon’s head, preventing him from escaping. Not that he would anyway. He quite liked the position he was in.

It took a few moments before her orgasm finally calmed down, leaving her breathless. She all but dragged him back up to her face and gave him the most passionate kiss they’d shared yet. 

When they pulled away, they only stared into each other’s eyes. Deacon gave her a tiny smile and brushed some of her hair out of her face. It clung to his finger with sweat.

“You are so beautiful,” he mumbled. He hadn’t even meant to say it aloud, but the look of pure love he saw in her eyes coaxed it out of him. She laughed—a wonderful, melodic sound—and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

“I think this is a little out of order. Isn’t the sweet talking supposed to happen before the sex?”

“Maybe, but you’re special.”

She smiled at that. “So are you.”

There was another long moment of silence. Then, Alice said, “I’m ready, Deacon. Whenever you are. I love you.”

She said it again, he realized. His name. He also realized just how much he liked hearing her say it. He kissed her again.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her arms and dragged her closer to the edge of the bed so he would have all the room he needed. She bit her lip as he lined up at her entrance. They locked eyes, and Deacon sank into her.

Well, as far as he could go, anyway. Turns out she was a hell of a lot tighter than he was expecting. He had to pause to blink the stars out of his vision. 

Then, he began sawing in and out of her, going just a little bit deeper each time. With every stroke her walls loosened just a little, allowing room for his intrusion. Finally, Alice let out a deep guttural moan, and Deacon took that as the signal to have at it.

He gripped her hips a little tighter than he’d intended, but they were both so lost in the throes of passion to notice. Alice quickly got the hang of his pace and began bucking her hips to match his wild thrusts.

Deacon didn’t even know he was moaning until Alice pulled him down to kiss him. He nearly came then and there; the feeling of their tongues twisting together coupled with the tightness of her walls was overwhelming. 

“Shit,” she gasped, pulling away for air. “Oh my God, Deacon… You feel so good… I’m-I’m gonna cum again…” She was struggling to find the extra air to speak. She writhed beneath him, completely overcome with pleasure.

Deacon was getting close, too. He could feel the sneaking tingling of his orgasm creeping through his bones, but he forced himself to keep going. He wanted to make sure Alice came first.

And that didn’t take long. He gave one, two, three, four more good thrusts and she was screaming his name. Tears leaked from her eyes as blackness faded in and out of her vision. Deacon slammed into her one last time before he couldn’t hold it any more and felt himself erupt inside her.

They both moaned each other’s names. Deacon wasn’t sure when he fell over, but when he regained some of his bearings, his head was buried into her neck. Finally, the waves of pleasure subsided, and Deacon’s now soft cock slid out of her with a quiet plop. 

They locked lips once more, this time a little slower, but no less passionate. Deacon collapsed onto the bed next to Alice. She rolled over to face him and placed a gentle kiss to his chin before cuddling up to his heaving chest. With a lazy smile, Deacon pulled the blankets over them. 

They didn’t come off again until late the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published* smut. These characters will be the death of me. Let me know if you want to see more of Deacon and Alice!


End file.
